pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 8
First. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:16, 43 Joktobor 1008 (CEST) :Nice ninja edit, at least you remembered the time-stamp (well... the second time around). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:26, 10 January 2008 (EST) First. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:15, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Too bad you forgot to change the time-stamp. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:22, 10 January 2004 (EST) First, for once! Lord Belar 19:49, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Don't worry Belar, you'll always be last in my book ;). Although, I suppose you could be so far behind that you thought you were in first :). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:12, 10 January 2008 (EST) Note: Pinging my talk page will annoy me, and as this indicates, that's probably not a good idea :). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:26, 10 January 2008 (EST) o rly? I hear is awesome. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:53, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Honestly, I really dislike the Well tag, when people put , that's much more helpful than just , since no one ever seems to leave a "reason" when they use the WELL tag. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:55, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::I can't figure out how to for the poopie one. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:58, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::The tag is instead of , which confused me too when it was first introduced. :::Regarding the lack of reason for the well tag, not that I have an opinion on the issue or anything, I did not place reasons on the Well tags I threw up because I didn't know that the templated allowed you to. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:33, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::::It didn't until recently. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:56, 11 January 2008 (EST) lol I think you just /epic failed at making a message through edit summaries. Funny thing was that I was looking at Wizardboy's edit summary message on his page before I went back to Recent changes. 204.108.80.12 13:33, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Not really... the reason I deleted/trashed those builds was because I was bored and figured I'd clean out Special:Grace Expired. It was a valid reason statement. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:34, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::o i c. So how's life? 204.108.80.12 13:37, 15 January 2008 (EST) LOL, you deleted the A/N DB build while I was in the process of making a comment that the DB guide already existed, so the build needed deletion. You're too fast for me! -Xnedra 13:44, 15 January 2008 (EST) :"Too Slow!" [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:45, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::http://users.skynet.be/Rover/tooslow.mp3 –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:49, 15 January 2008 (EST) ASCII Art http://procool.ru/interesting/funny_kitten.htm — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:10, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Yar, I saw already. Very amusing :) [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:10, 16 January 2008 (EST) ohi -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 03:01, 17 January 2008 (EST) User:Krowman You need to de-admin me. I have become largely inactive and disenchanted with the game for the last few months. There's no need to have me in the admin pool while a more interested user could be doing more good by the community. A while back, I emailed Auron with my intentions to resign and a list of possible contacts to replace me (Lemming, Skuld etc); maybe he worked out an arrangement with one of them? We've got each others' addy if anyone needs to reach me, mmk? - Krowman 03:02, 19 January 2008 (EST) :I can't say I'm happy to see you leave, but I'll acquiesce to your wishes. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:06, 20 January 2008 (EST) BM Status GZ! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:45, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Gratz. Even if I still stand for my neutral. Stupid Rick Roll link... 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 15:02, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::Grats DE, keep making good builds, even though u dont do it to often. Fishy Moo 15:12, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::tbh, your imba now. Checking listusers, you've got a massive advantage over every other user here. I reccomend either buffing auron or armond by granting bm status, or nerfing yourself by removing the word defiant from your username to balance the wiki.Bob fregman 23:51, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::He was a god even w/o BM status, now they just buffed gods. Wth. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:16, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::nerf plx ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:26, 31 January 2008 (EST) Firefox userbox I stole it from your GWiki account. Remember wanting to steal it about a year go, then forgot about it until now =] Mike Tycn(punch ) 06:29, 24 January 2008 (EST) Flare Spamming Do you have any kind of thought of ending that or will it continue until the end of eneternity-32? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:18, 31 January 2008 (EST) :It ends when someone beats me. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:29, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Okay. Currently that's pretty much impossible. Eternal contests ftw. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 1 February 2008 (EST) User:Ikimono 3 days isn't long enough, imo. http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/A_Backbreaking_Shadow&diff=prev&oldid=393205 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/A_Backbreaking_Shadow&diff=prev&oldid=393203 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/A_Backbreaking_Shadow&diff=prev&oldid=393202 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Dark0805&diff=prev&oldid=393221 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Dark0805&diff=prev&oldid=393219 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki:Admin_noticeboard&diff=prev&oldid=393229 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/A_Backbreaking_Shadow&diff=prev&oldid=393196 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/A_Backbreaking_Shadow&diff=prev&oldid=393193 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/A_Backbreaking_Shadow&diff=prev&oldid=391833. And it's not like he hasn't been warned. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:14, 1 February 2008 (EST) :I'm of the school of thought which holds that if someone is likely to return and continue to be disruptive, better to give them one short ban and then a long ban, rather than one medium ban. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:13, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::I gave him a month. Normally I'd agree with you, DE, but this is more than just NPA and in important places. These are things you should know without reading policies - like don't twist people's words. -- Armond Warblade 23:05, 1 February 2008 (EST) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Defiant_Elements/Flare_Spamming#I_do_more_damage.21 I beat you. I do much more damage. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:06, 2 February 2008 (EST) Comments on ratings Hello! I would kindly ask you to make sure that your comments in ratings include more then 3-4 words and is something even newby can understand. Please don't use "hell, fuck, shit, suck, lame, idiot, stupid, +++" and such words in your comment. Please avoid comments like "OMFG 1337sh1t RA/TA r0(0c|Skadiddly]]슴Mc슴Diddles' 20:44, 3 February 2008 (EST) :Did you accidentally put this on the wrong page, or is this a new "Hi, you're a bm now" template? Lord Belar 21:32, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::I think it's a "Hi, you're a bm now" template thing. He spelled Comments wrong btw, so I'll fix that. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:33, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::Yeah, he put the same on shen's page, with all the same mistakes. Lord Belar 21:35, 3 February 2008 (EST) Damn Ninja I was just gonna request you block Zealout for his second rant on my Talk page, but your stupid ninja skills got him. Maybe you should get a job application for Silent Killing or Long Distance Ninja Star Throwing. --20pxGuildof 18:15, 4 February 2008 (EST) :I would love a job like that... -- Armond Warblade 18:19, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::my samurai skillz pwn u all ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:31, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::Ninja > Pirate > Samurai. 'Nuff said. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 18:33, 4 February 2008 (EST) "Pirate > Ninja > Samurai > InfestedHydralisk 'Nuff said. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 18:33, 4 February 2008 (EST)" ::::Fixed. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 19:08, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::stop bullying me :'( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:26, 4 February 2008 (EST) "''Defiant Elements> Unexist> Pirate > Ninja > Samurai > InfestedHydralisk > Grinsh 'Nuff said. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 18:33, 4 February 2008 (EST)" :::Fixed again. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:56, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::::Who would win? A ninja or a samurai? Ninjas are the masters of stealthy arts, but samurais contains the magic of Ancient Chinese Secret (Type it into YouTube and find some old commercial, then laugh your ass off). BTW, DE > Ninjas > Samurais > Pirates > InfestedHydralisk > Sockpuppets > Shaolin Monks > Long lists involving the "greater than" sign. --20pxGuildof 21:12, 6 February 2008 (EST) ''DE > Ninjas > Samurais > Pirates > InfestedHydralisk > Grinsh > Sockpuppets > Shaolin Monks > Long lists involving the "greater than" sign > Guild of Deals. --20pxGuildof 21:12, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::::Fixed ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:15, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Lol @ that. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:59, 10 February 2008 (EST) DE > Ninjas > Samurais > Pirates > InfestedHydralisk > Grinsh > Sockpuppets > Shaolin Monks > Long lists involving the "greater than" sign > Guild of Deals > Wizardboy777 > Unexist. --20pxGuildof 21:12, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::::::now its fine --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:35, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Methinks hydra is dyslexic. He put my name near the end, instead of between 'DE' and 'Ninjas' where it should be :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:38, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::nah i dont rly like to lie =( *cough* --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:25, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Hey! I have stressed induced dyslexia Docter Oslek... --!!!! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Guild of Deals ( ) }. :::::::::::lern 2 sign imo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:31, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Soz, guess I wasn't logged in our something. --20pxGuildof 10:27, 16 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:N/W_Tactics_Corrupt_Necro&action=history If i breached policy i'm sorry and this obviously isnt a big deal, just more for my own curiosity. Since the discussion itself is already on the users talk page, and was not about the build, are we just allowed to move random discussions onto build pages?Bob fregman 00:30, 23 February 2008 (EST) :If you consider them pertinent, then yes. The fact of the matter is that it's not your place to decide the validity of something that someone else adds to a talk page (thus why I reverted), particularly not when you're in a melodramatic (not to mention asinine) conflict with that user. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:34, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::Fair enough.Bob fregman 00:36, 23 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Defiant_Elements&curid=9152&diff=421380&oldid=421097 /highfive. Also, sorry I wasn't on much over the weekend. I was busy all saturday, and then sick yesterday (and today, which is why I'm home right now and not at school). If you still want my help with any of the judging or anything, leave a message on my talk or send me an e-mail or something. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:49, 25 February 2008 (EST) User:Dont/Disciple_of_Kormir Finished. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:31, 26 February 2008 (EST) :I put the link on the contest page. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:36, 26 February 2008 (EST) Moving Userpage? Am i able to Move my user page? Example: From User:Treesbyty to User:(new userpage) [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 08:29, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Well... you can create a new account, we'll permaban your old account, and then we can redirect your old user page to your new one. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:55, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Ok thanks i'll tell you when i have a new account=P [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 14:01, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::ok here it is thanks again! Lord of Destruction 14:12, 28 February 2008 (EST) Problem I can't get my conformation code!!!--Lord of Destruction 15:30, 28 February 2008 (EST) #Check your junk mail folder #Try again #Try again with a different e-mail #Repeat steps 1-3 until you succeed. --71.229 16:06, 28 February 2008 (EST) :it wont let me change my e-mail--Lord of Destruction 16:21, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Also try adding admin@pvxwiki.com to your contacts list. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:26, 28 February 2008 (EST) Warning Don't edit other people's user pages or you risk a temporary ban. Thank you for your cooperation. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:39, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Or else I call Mr.admindefiantelements and he banz u. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:40, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Editing your user page in such a way as to obscure your name is inane. Admin Discretion. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:04, 3 March 2008 (EST) Rend Does not equal rending touch (which is a piece of shit terrible). I am referring to rend enchantments (the necromancer skill). Just for future reference =). --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 14:52, 8 March 2008 (EST) Redirect chain Sorry about that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:25, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Prize? Could I please receive a slight hint of victorious prize for spending time and effort into putting together a build that actually manages the seemingly impossible of outdpsing your build? I've beat you (which can be seen here) so the least you could would be to at least say that the contest is closed especially considering your previous comment: "It ends when someone beats me." and since I've now officially beat you (Armond said it was excellent) it should end. Stop defying my victory. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:17, 10 March 2008 (EDT) So... any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. Sorry, I just had to do it. I have a picture if you want it? --20pxGuildof 20:31, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Hey DE I figured I'd drop by and give you a few links. Check out this, this , and this. Napalm, if you have any maturity at all you won't remove this comment, along with GoD, and 71.229. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 21:00, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :Extraneous commas make me go ): --71.229 21:03, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::They make me go eviscerate executioners spike... ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 21:09, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::Fucking hell napalm, do you ever think maybe you should fuck off and grow up? Lord Belar 21:12, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I added delete tag. KILL IT GOGOGO! --20pxGuildof 21:16, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::You too. You don't think you've done enough tonight to warrant shuting up for a few hours? Lord Belar 21:18, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ermm... Not really. Anyway, I have to go sleep soon so you can get a few hours of peace and quiet. --20pxGuildof 21:20, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Belar's raging. --71.229 21:21, 10 March 2008 (EDT) shutting up now :::::::You'd better. >:( Lord Belar 21:58, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :P ::::::::stop qq, or eviscerate executioner spike dont work anymore... =D hah I'm just kidding ya. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 16:30, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::LOL EVIS EXEC DAT SHITS SO SCRUB RITE CUZ DATS FUNNEE I DIDN NO PLZ KK ND DEN LIEK SHOK CSTLY INTRRPT IF UR LIEK JOO ND HAF BIG NOSE ND HOLY SHIT IT'S NOT FUNNY AND EVERYONE WHO THINKS IT IS SHOULD JUST GET OFF THE INTERNET —̵ERF SHAКUUЯ 17:00, 11 March 2008 (EDT) oh hi No idea when you added this but "Also, in general, my tolerance for idiocy is wearing thin, so..." pretty much outlines my attitude towards kids in my school. I see myself as a pretty intelligent and well educated guy, and I feel that I should fall somewhere in the lower third, intelligence wise, of a good honors class. Somehow, I manage to sit in the upper third of the class when you look at grades. That's including the kids who cheat on just about everything. Then there's electives, even with an honors class full of cheaters, you never really are prepared for what will show up in your elective classes. In tech drawing, there is a kid who never seems to be able to reason anything out and logically move something from real life to paper. We recently discovered part of the problem when he had to make a 3 diameter circle and didn't know what to set the compass at. We worked him through the problem so that he knew to set it at radius length and that radius was half of diameter. We proceded to ask him what 3/2 was, to which he responded "2". єяøהħ 20:06, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ohai so i noticed your a bm, would you be able to remove votes on the build Hybrid Ward Nuke because the build has undertaken some changes that greatly affect its performance. thx in advance ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 23:33, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :DE is a little busy to be removing votes. Try the noticeboard. Lord Belar 23:36, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ahem WELCOME BACK GOOD SIR. — Skakid 23:44, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :Heh. Thanks Skakid. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:46, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::GTFO AGAIN IMO Fuck DE 15:17, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Where'd you go? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 23:54, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::He ascended to the realm of the gods, but decided to come back and help us mortals. :P Lord Belar 23:55, 22 March 2008 (EDT) halp PvXwiki:Trashed Build Concepts — Skakid 23:23, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :How 'bout A/X Critical *Insert Weapon Here* builds? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:27, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Except Critical Scythe builds still see high-end use, so it might be a little confusing to have an exception like that. I'm pretty sure there are very limited exceptions to the W/Mo rule. ::Would it be too obvious to add "any non-farming build that uses Healing Breeze as a self-heal" to that list? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:37, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::Fine... any A/X Critical *Insert Weapon -- Other Than Scythes -- Here* builds. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:41, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Any and all bonders.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:32, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Critical Axe builds are quite good, in general PvE, thanks to Critical Agility and Whirlwind Attack. I know DB/MS is better with the spammable armor ignoring crap and all, but using an Axe has its advantages (triggering Splinter Weapon, OoV/P, etc.) Also, DE just recently made a critical bow build, that's dedicated to interrupting. A/D's are still fukken powerful, in PvE. A few months ago I even came up with a critical hammer build....but the community didn't take it well. QQ.ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:14, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Then again, look what I just said, "PvE" :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:15, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Concepts that generally fail: Melee Range Casters, with the exception of some builds (that should use Shadow Walk/Dash combo, like starburst or whatever). This includes Illusionary Weaponry and Spirit Strength builds. As much as I know most people like such builds, they generally fail due to being a caster in melee range. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:19, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Following As you may have noticed I am following you and auron (now I know where your PvX wiki page is ^-^) --Shadowphoenix 01:20, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Ha Really fuckin' funny. Unban me naow, kthxbai. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:02, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :Thanks. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:08, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Build:Me/N SoI PvE Mes Do you mind wiping the votes for this build, I had it in testing then took it out and made changes. Thnx. Thunda 20:32, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Inactive Put me as a inactive BM now, I'm quitting gw for the moment and also lessing my play into pvx, due the fact that i'm bored of GW and my guild drama every time. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:05, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Who plays gw? Lord Belar 17:06, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::I used to like 5 hours a day. Which is why i'm quitting now. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:21, 1 April 2008 (EDT) User:Crossfirexiv/Skill Contest Plz Join.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:11, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Will do. I've got 3 interesting skills that I'm working on (more may follow)... we'll see. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:24, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::I Reject Your Reality? Real original, watch Mythbusters much? You love my old school DE Sig skill though. --20pxGuildof 17:39, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::I reject your reality and substiture my own GREAT SHOW IMO.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:10, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :lol scientific method. --71.229 19:11, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Congrats! You are better than Auron! — Skakid 19:24, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Ohai My BM, kill or say yes plx, its been there for biggy time now. In the guild grim monolith, playing with ppl such as echoman and ego ownzz rank 150 at mom at 1212 rating, slowly climbing and farming some champzzzzz, im playing ranger and secondary monks if monks aint around. We play df balanced, something like tis http://gwshack.us/c0c41 sometimes hopes to other builds if we feel for no effort and much profit, i start QQing if it doesen't get a yes or no. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:20, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :...What? Lord Belar 18:33, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::He wants a decision to be made regarding his BMship, and that he has credentials to back it up. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:56, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :I'll talk it over with Auron and get back to you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:12, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :I love your slaughter of the English language. — Skakid 19:16, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :: This is Skadid9090 in real life--- And this--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:40, 7 April 2008 (EDT) <3 ska, my english is perfected like alex. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 03:23, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol, yours couldn't match mine if it tried :P Rawrawr 18:49, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Surprise Surprise! And I thought we were done with Brian... --20pxGuildof 07:25, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Meh, live him rot, no ranter can beat my epicness, oh and, I need my Talk Page fixed, NOW!... :D --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:33, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::Really?. No one beats my epic rant. --20pxGuildof 16:23, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Problem Ok now here is my problem, Rawawr, Ska and Panic found it extremely amusing reverting and deleting my contribs wilst vandalizing my own talk and userpage, resolve this issue please, also, not linking as there is too much to link to, the issue can be seen in my and Build:Touchway talk history and in the history of my Userpage. thx. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:13, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Fixed that for you. :O --71.229 06:15, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::Admit it. You found it extremely amusing, too. What with all the and crap you were posting everywhere. And let's be honest, we didn't delete anything more important than stuff like "??????" and "Whoever deletes my contribs is a tranny!". Except for the one thing that Rawr did which was already resolved by Wizardboy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:26, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::But why did you do something bad and annoying in the first place? why vandalizing my Userpage and messing with my talk over and over again, why delete my every contrib? And what do you expecy me to say after that other than "Whoever deletes my contribs is a tranny?". --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:37, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::And tell me fucktard, wth you messed with the shockwave build and changed the runner to a 55hp Monk for fucks sake? This is called vandalizing, and you need a fucking rest from PvX. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:45, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Changed it to a 55 to take the piss out of Mike. Chill out and NPA. Just change it back with Undo or make it a monk runner. Less drama, Igor, seriously. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:52, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::How did you expect me to react if my contribs,talk and userpage was vandalized for an hour yesturday? If you guys are trying to Troll me off wikis thn know its impossible, I like spamming way too much and you will just get yourself banned at some point, also, things in large font like FIRST are not meant to hurt or offend anyone, why respond with a direct offending then? Or ok, let vandalize eachovers talk, ontribs and userpages and then all get a ban for a pair ofweeks when admoins get bored of us. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:57, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Putting comments EVERYWHERE in massive letters is meant to cause a reaction whether you want to admit it or not. The reaction just so happened to be to remove it because the content was just spam and it was buggering up the page. Also, since the comments are harmless spam designed to cause reaction then I don't really expect you to react in any emotional way when they're deleted. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:04, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or ok, let vandalize eachovers talk, ontribs and userpages and then all get a ban for a pair ofweeks when admoins get bored of us. :::::::I support this initiative. --71.229.204.25 07:17, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Republican. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:19, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Im not poutting these comments ecerywere, and my reaction is to why the hell did you start vandalizing my talk, userpage and every single contrib over and over again? Ok, put the font to 0 but you cant delete every single contrib of others in such way, no matter the contents. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:58, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Apart from a redirect, I didn't vandalise your page. And you are putting them everywhere; both user and build talk pages. Also, PW:IGNORE, the tags fuck up pages when used to extremes and so I removed them from a build talk page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:02, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yo guys, you think DE really wants this on his talk page? Maybe take it to one of your talk pages? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:07, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Or we could stop QQing, delete this, and pretend we never bothered DE with such drama. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:12, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::This isnt drama, and this should be here, he must know. Rawrawr must be reminded that there are rules on PvX which he must obey like evryone else, same goes to everyone else who is continuosly vandalizing my posts. userpage, talkpage. And what you call drama wont stop till that faggotry towards me stops. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:38, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Believe me Igor, I wouldn't do it if you didn't post constantly with NO U in big tags and YOU FAIL. I get PMs from loads of users saying how much they want you off wiki from shit like that, so really its in the good for the wiki they're getting removed therefore PvX:IGNORE. I'll stop being an ass if you grow some balls. Rawrawr 08:40, 16 April 2008 (EDT) To be honest, I doubt DE cares. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:43, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Think of your balls first, and if you dont like how I behave stop and whatch yourselves, and you will see why the QQ goes.And Rawr, you are not an admin or anything, so even if youturn inside out there is no chance that you are getting me off wiki for any reason. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:44, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::OH OKAY. THAT INSULT MADE SO MUCH SENSE THAT I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FOLLOW IT. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:46, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::Stop fucking posting on DE's page or I'll remove the whole thing. Take it to mine if you have a problem with me. Rawrawr 08:47, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You cant remove other's contribs, not an admin Rawrawr, and Im taking it to DE and to Admin Noticeboard for the sake of QQing to stop. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:51, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Sigh. I'm not gonna try and remove this bullshit he doesn't want on his page again as you'll just revert. Post on the fucking admin noticeboard, not here. You aren't making any friends by doing that. Rawrawr 09:00, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Friends or not, what you are doing must stop. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:03, 16 April 2008 (EDT) It's much too early/I'm much too tired to think about this nonsense. That said, people need to stop posting here. It's like posting on the Admin Noticeboard, once the original post is made, aside from one or two posts containing relevent information, there shouldn't be any discussion by non-Admins, especially not discussion that amounts to pointless bickering. Second of all, no one should be removing comments from any page and while I don't like this nonsense on my talk page, it most assuredly should not be removed. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 10:13, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Because both Rawr and Igor have persisted in their idiocy, I've blocked both for 3 days simply for asshattery and to give them a chance to relax. I'll review the actual case in question later. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 10:22, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Ok, so I've banned a coupla people, and warned a few others. At this time, I'm not going to extend either ban, nor am I going to ban anyone else, primarily because I don't think doing so would solve the actual problem. I'd prefer that both Igor and Rawr use these next coupla days to think about whether or not they belong on PvX and how they wish to contribute, rather than punitively banning either for a longer span of time. On a final note, for anyone who was involved but who wasn't warned/banned/etc., do not take the apparent lack of action as a pardon/license to continue being an idiot. Any continued idiocy in this vein is going to be met with punitive action. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:13, 16 April 2008 (EDT) your thoughts? Wondering if i could get your thoughts on this matter. =).(also consider an archive (your at ~52kb)XD) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:47, 17 April 2008 (EDT) User:Frvwfr2 Build:Team - Touchway :He removed the bad votes and kept the good.... makes a lot of mistakes like this. — SkaKid 23:47, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::Wait... which ones did he remove...? Looking at the rating page in its current form, it appears that he only removed one vote (for a valid reason). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 11:10, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::I reverted his changes, he removed all the bad votes and kept all the good ones. He isn't good at build wars and should really be banned from using the rollback system. — SkaKid 15:48, 18 April 2008 (EDT) NEW YORK? Did U SEE DA POPE IN THE POPE MObiLE????--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:38, 21 April 2008 (EDT) PvXWiki 1 year anniversary Is coming up in a few days. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:49, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Party time. Lord Belar 21:10, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Let's celebrate with a good lynching. — SkaKid 21:11, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::You first. Lord Belar 21:16, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::One year of bygone failures doomed to repetition and elitists lower than the dirt underneath my shoes. Cheers. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:50, 27 April 2008 (EDT) First — SkaKid 17:06, 30 April 2008 (EDT)